


T-shirt

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheolsoo, Fluff and Angst, Han is the bestfriend!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: "Shua, baby, my shirts looks so good on you." Seungcheol murmured against Joshua's neck."Cheol baby, I know you like it better when I don't wear anything." Joshua said, stopping from washing the dishes."That, but I looked at you and you look so small with my shirt. I want to keep you in my pocket.""Why would you want to keep me in your pocket when you can keep me in your life?"





	T-shirt

Seungcheol never knew what love other than his family and friends felt like until he met Joshua. 

The one who bumped into him and he immediately felt like he was on cloud nine, as how cliche it may sounds like. The one who supported him with all of his games, either playing video games or basketball. 

 

"Cheol, baby, you can do it!" Joshua shouted from the bench. He was sitting between their friends and as if he persuaded them to bring their own things to cheer Seungcheol. 

 

"For you, baby!" Seungcheol shouted, eyes trained on the basket and shoot! 

 

They won. 

 

After the game, Seungcheol ran to Joshua who was waiting for him still where he was sitting. When the latter saw him, he stood up and welcomed Seungcheol with his arms. 

 

"I'm so proud of you." Joshua murmured against Seungcheol's neck, eyes closed. 

 

Seungcheol tightened the hug, inhaling Joshua's scent. "I'd do everything to make you proud of me."

 

"You can do nothing but I'm still proud of you."

 

__________

"Cheol, baby, please go to your bed." Joshua woke him up. 

 

Inhaling deeply, he paid no attention to the pain in his head as he kiss Joshua's lips. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm too busy with this we're not able to go out anymore." 

 

"I just want you to rest. I don't mind being stuck with you here in your apartment."

 

Seungcheol chuckled as he pulled Joshua, now laying on top of him. "You love my shirts, don't you?"

 

Joshua giggle, chin on Seungcheol's chest as he look at the latter. "I love how comfortable it feels like."

 

Seungcheol hummed, hands on Joshua's waist. "How many shirts have you taken from my closet, baby?"

 

Joshua smiled at him sheepishly, "I don't remember how many..."

 

"It's fine, baby. What's mine's already yours."

 

Joshua moved, face inches near to Seungcheol's. "Same goes for me to you. I love you, so much." 

 

"I love you, too. So fucking much." Seungcheol murmured against Joshua's lips and he closed the gap. 

 

__________

 

"Cheol, what the fuck?" 

 

"Joshua, just leave. Please."

 

"No! You know I can't do that!"

 

"Then do it for me. Please." 

 

Joshua left, grabbing all his things. Along some of the shirts from Seungcheol's closet, forgetting all the pictures of them on the box beneath their bed. 

 

****

 

Maybe I can sail and stay afloat  
Maybe I can dive but I won't,  
Cause I can't face the tide alone  
Sitting on the edge of windows  
Where we used to talk and you'd smoke,  
But now I'm up here on my own  
Boxes full of years in empty rooms

 

The hardest thing is letting go of you  
So you can,  
Keep my t-shirts  
For what it's worth  
They look better on you anyway  
These old photos  
I'll keep them close  
In case you wanna see them again  
Someday 

 

****

"Shua, baby, my shirts looks so good on you." Seungcheol murmured against Joshua's neck. 

 

"Cheol baby, I know you like it better when I don't wear anything." Joshua said, stopping from washing the dishes. 

 

"That, but I looked at you and you look so small with my shirt. I want to keep you in my pocket." 

 

"Why would you want to keep me in your pocket when you can keep me in your life?" 

 

__________

 

Seungcheol begun replaying what happened to the both of them. 

 

__________

 

Seungcheol is a mess. He never knew what gotten into him to push the one who stay at his worst. 

 

He loves him so much. So fucking much he wanted the best for him. He remembered how Joshua's mother called him, saying that he received a letter from a prestigious university, too far away from their hometown. 

 

"Joshua... He doesn't want to go." 

 

"But why?" Seungcheol asked, still clueless. He knew how the other reviewed so hard to pass the university. 

 

"He said that he can't leave you, so please, Seungcheol. Can you convince him to go? It's for the future of both of you." 

 

Heart breaking and tears falling, he inhaled deeply as he tried his best not to sound so weak. 

 

"I'll do my best. I promise."

 

__________

 

Seungcheol remembered how tears fell from Joshua's eyes, how the other looked so broken at that night. 

 

"Say you don't love me anymore and I'll go."

 

Seungcheol's throat dried. But this is for his future. He looked at Joshua straight into his eyes. "I don't love you anymore."

 

"S-sungcheol, baby, please. I k-know you still love me." Joshua's voice cracked, pleading at Seungcheol. 

 

"You said you'll leave."

 

"Seungcheol please!"

 

"Just go." 

 

__________

 

I know we haven't spoken in weeks  
It's like we only meet in our sleep,  
And I can't wait to close my eyes  
I found the missing earring you wore  
The night you threw me out and slammed the door,  
But you won't let me back this time

 

And now it haunts me in these empty rooms  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
So you can,  
Keep my t-shirts  
For what it's worth  
They look better on you anyway  
These old photos  
I'll keep them close  
In case you wanna see them again  
Someday

 

****

"Have you heard anything from Joshua?" Seungcheol asked to Jeonghan, his gaze on the picture he's holding. 

 

"He still won't answer his phone." The man smiled sadly at him. Jeonghan knew how the both of them loved each other, but a wrong decision with them misunderstanding each other wrecked them both. 

 

"I miss him so much." He murmured in the air, tears fell straight down to the pictures inside the box on the top of his lap to which he immediately wiped. 

 

Those are his only memories of Joshua. And if he wanted to come back and take all the photos of them, then he'll keep them close to him as much as possible. 

 

He can't let himself destroy something so precious like their relationship again. 

 

__________

"Han..."

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"How is he?" 

 

"Still the same, he's a mess."

 

"Don't tell him I called."

 

"When are you coming back?"

 

"Real soon. I promise."

 

__________

"Cheol?" Jeonghan called. 

 

"Why?"

 

"Please do fix yourself. We're going out later."

 

"Fine."

 

****

 

Keep my t-shirts  
For what it's worth  
They look better on you anyway  
These old photos  
I'll keep them close  
In case you wanna see them again  
Someday

 

****

 

Seungcheol stood frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

 

"Baby..." 

 

Tears fell from both of their eyes, Seungcheol's knees giving up on him as he fall down. Joshua left his baggage as Jeonghan quietly closed the door and left them alone. 

 

"I-I'm sorry." Seungcheol started, finding it difficult to breath. "B-baby I'm sorry." 

 

Joshua knelt, swiping Seungcheol's tears away when he himself was wet with his own tears. 

 

"Shh... You're not then one to blame, okay? I'm so proud of you." Joshua pulled him and Seungcheol broke down. He tightened their hug, like the first time, but for the different reason and that's he's afraid to let go. 

 

He's afraid that if he let go, Joshua would vanished from his arms. 

 

"I- I don't deserve you. Y-you're so perfect and y-you planned your life already." 

 

Joshua inhaled deeply, as if doing so would ease the pain of his heart hearing Seungcheol's words. He rubbed circles on Seungcheol's waist, trying to relax the man. 

 

"I deserve no one else but you." Joshua started, kissing Seungcheol's forehead. "I love you so damn much."

 

Seungcheol relaxed, sighing contentedly against Joshua's chest. "This is my shirt." 

 

Joshua chuckled, letting go of Seungcheol as he wanted the both of them to sit properly but the look of Seungcheol's eyes made him pulled the other instantly, guiding him by his hips to the couch. 

 

"I've always loved your shirt." Joshua started. 

 

"Do you want to take all the pictures you left?" Seungcheol asked softly, letting go of Joshua and moving far away from him. 

 

Joshua frowned, he pushed Seungcheol that made the latter lie in the couch as Joshua moved on the top of him. 

 

"I want to take you in my life, baby. Can I?" Joshua ran his thumb on Seungcheol's lips. 

 

"Are you sure? You want a mess in your life?" Seungcheol's voice waivered. 

 

Joshua glared at him, can't accept what just Seungcheol said. "Don't call yourself a mess. You made everything the best for me, baby. And you didn't answer me."

 

"Answer what?"

 

"I said I love you so damn much." Joshua said, every word was said slowly. 

 

Seungcheol's voice quivered, "I love you, too."

 

Joshua sighed contentedly, his face resting on Seungcheol's neck. "I miss you. I love you. I want you. I need you. So fucking much."

 

Seungcheol's heart beating so fast, he blushed on every words coming off Joshua's lips. 

 

"You look so perfect, baby." Seungcheol said softly. 

 

"In your shirt?"

 

Seungcheol hummed, "Of course. I didn't know you'd keep those."

 

"Why wouldn't I? I love them but I love you most."

 

Seungcheol chuckled, heart feeling so alive again. "Fuck, I love you so much." 

 

"I love you most, though." Joshua said, eyes focused on Seungcheol's. 

 

"Please say you're proud of me."

 

"I've always been proud of you."

 

"You love me?"

 

"More than you can imagine."

 

"Kiss me?"

 

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone recommended James Smith's T-shirt so I listened to it and the lyrics... It motivates me to write one!


End file.
